Wildfire
by Proke15
Summary: It is a story that takes place soon after The Rose Withers. Amy has just been dimmed stable and walked out of the hospital holding her love's, Sonic's, hand, when trouble arises as it always seems to.


Wildfire

The flames rose. Despite the light of the fires, it just contributed to her ever-dimming hope. She was the only one who could stop it, but she had no idea how. Thinking about the situation made it even worse. She just stood looking like a deer in headlights. Her hope was a small ember, but it was at risk of going out at any moment...

Present...

Amy walked out of the hospital holding Sonic's hand. She had just survived fatal gunshot wounds to multiple parts of her body. Before her operation, Sonic had confessed his secret love for her as he had been to scared before and any other time he tried, a lump stopped the words before they were able to flow out of his mouth. The surgery had taken a lot out of her, and they said she wouldn't be back to full strength for a while. It took almost all of her energy to take out and swing her hammer a few times, let alone complete a battle, but at the moment that did not concern her as she was safe with Sonic...right?

The couple planned to meet up with their friends at the park. They walked hand in hand through the town towards the park. As they walked they made small talk exchanging laughs and flashing smiles. Sonic and Amy seemed so happy, but that would change soon enough...

They finally reached the park when they saw the fire. The destruction had already consumed half of the park and people were running in terror at the flames trying to eat them alive. Still hand in hand, they ran to the fires to see what in the world was going on. As they reached the edge they felt the heat. Then, they looked around. All of their friends had been knocked down and were about to be burned to ash. No fire could knock out that many people with its smoke, especially in an open space. At that moment they both knew that a new threat had arisen to seek chaos upon whatever they found in the area, and most importantly, destroy the mightiest heroes on the Earth (eat that Avengers).

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared behind our blue protector and elbowed him in the head. Sonic had been knocked out cold. Amy turned around to see what had happened that he had suddenly fell to the ground. She saw that an ash colored hedgehog was floating a foot off of the ground. He had eyes the color of the flames burning in the background. She knew she couldn't flee as the fire had surrounded them, and she also knew she didn't have the power to win. The situation so hopeless...

Her fear, her realization that this could be the end, and so soon after she had finally got together with her one and only love. She fell to her knees first in sadness and fear, and then she started to shake. The ground around her broke apart as it flew in the air. Her quills stood on end and her skin became darker and darker. Amy, or what used to be Amy, started to slowly float up. Eventually, she was floating just like him, except her skin and hair had become pitch black. Her irises and pupils had disappeared leaving only the whites of her eyes. Out of the sadness and fear, she had become...Dark Amy.

She was staring at the figure. Dark Amy said, "You bastard, you will feel my wrath!" She had formed dark balls of energy in each of her hands. She threw them at the enemy who was now legitimately freaked out. He tried to avoid, but the energy followed him like homing missiles. As they hit him, an explosion had taken place. It sounded like a nuclear bomb and just as powerful, but it was contained to just the adversary. Surprisingly, his body hadn't disintegrated, and it fell to the ground Dark Amy slowly floated over to him and then lowered herself to the ground. She then said, "You can go to hell for getting in between Sonic and I and for messing with my friends." She spit on his body and then made flames appear out of thin air and threw them on his dead body. She walked over to Sonic, laid down, and grabbed his hand. She then turned back to regular Amy as she entered her sweet dreams of how much fun she and Sonic were going to have together no that they were safe...for now.


End file.
